This invention relates to portable coolers.
Portable coolers are well known in the art and are generally formed of insulated foam material or of a heavy duty plastic material which may be provided with some form of thermal insulating barrier. For example, Echelon Corporation (Boulder, Colo.) describe a foam-filled vinyl insert liner for a cooler; Malibu Product, Inc. (Chicago, Ill.) describe a cooler form from super-insulated polyethylene; Creative Industries (Bridgeview, Ill.) describe ThermalCor insulating board for use in various insulating products, such a board is formed of closed-cell material and is formed in a moisture proof form; Thermotech Plastics, Inc. (May 1, 1991) advertise an insulated bag for maintaining beverages cold with or without ice; and Coolite advertises a frozen food carrier formed as an insulated bag.